Boot Camp Barbie
by Starlight131
Summary: serena goes to boot camp and meets the g-boys. and finds love to
1. Default Chapter

Hey im back with a new story! Hey did u ever think that Serena's life was to much like Barbie's? I mean she has... had a nice boyfriend and a lot of friends, she loves to shop, eats a lot and still keeps a good figure (not fare!!) Well this is where that all changes. Bwhahahahah!! Enjoy!  
  
~boot camp Barbie~  
  
"mommy!!! Don't leave me here with these .. These people!!!! Screamed a crying Serena  
  
" sorry Serena, but you brought this on your self, I told you to bring up your grades and to stop fooling around but you wouldn't listen." Stated a calm Ikuko.  
  
" but .. but whhhaaaaa.!" " oh Serena stop your blubbering and go inside to register. I'll see you in 6 months I love you and try to behave." After saying that Serena's mom got in there blue ford cope and drove off.  
  
" I cant believe they left me here." She said tear stained and slowly walked to the main office.  
  
My life changed from that day forward. No more McDonald's or any good food what so ever. From living in a 10bedroom mansion on a hill in Tokyo, Japan to this, Man I screwed up this time.  
  
" um excuse me but do you know where the main office is?" Serena asked to a group of 5boys, suddenly she found herself looking down a gun barrel, with a boy with unruly brown hair and deep dark blue eyes (a/n gee I wonder who that is). " who are you and who do you work for?" he said unemotionally.  
  
" I'm Serena Tsukino and I don't work." 'Ha! Me working?! Was this guy nuts or something?'  
  
"Heero leave the poor girl alone." Said a guy with blond hair and green eyes. " yeah Heero leave the babe alone" said a guy that looked kinda like a girl cause the braid.  
  
" umm apparently I asked the wrong people, sorry for bothering you." Serena said nervously " no miss its ok im Quatre Reberbra Winner the one who was holding the gun to your is Heero Yuy the one with the braid is Duo Maxwell the one in the green turtle neck is Trowa Barton and the Chinese one is Wufei Chang."  
  
" hi, I'm Serena Tsukino nice to meet you. I'm new here so I'm afraid I don't know the place very well" she said with an innocent tone.  
  
" we'll help you around, babe." Duo said putting his arm around her shoulder, making her blush.  
  
"disgraceful baka" Wufei said glaring at the two.  
  
"..." (gee guess who!)  
  
" well, I'm looking for the main office." she trailed off  
  
all 5of them pointed to a big sign flashing main office  
  
(sweat drop) " uh thanks" turning around to go to the office.  
  
'well that was embarrassing' she opened the door to the main office only to find it was very tacky. It had yellow rubber duckys all over the place and a very big poster of a person named Relena Peacecraft. (a/n ahahhh it burns!!!!)  
  
She went over to the desk with a blond lady with funky eye brows. " may I help you?" she said snottily  
  
" yes I'm new here and I was wondering if I could get my schedule and be register." She said back  
  
" name please" she said  
  
" oh, Serena Tsukino" serena said  
  
"one moment please"  
  
'man is she a conversations and who the hell decorated this place a blind monkey?!'  
  
" so um who's the lady on the poster" she said boredly  
  
" you mean you don't know!" she said surprised  
  
" uh no" she said ' well obiously I wouldn't have asked if I knew who it was!'  
  
"that's Relena Peacecraft, she owns the school and is the princess of Sanq kingdom." she said like she knew every thing in the world. "here's your schedule." she gave it to her.  
  
"thank you" she said and walked out the door. 'lets see dorm 3 room 214.' She walked up to dorm 3 and went up the elavator and found room 214  
  
She opened the door and found herself looking down a gun barrel again  
  
" hey daija vu!" she said  
  
~~so what did you think?? Its my first story in a while ive just been so busy with writer's block! I don't own sailormoon or gundamwing. That stinks oh well Oh the polls are open for the person serena gets with! Please reaview!! 


	2. unpacking

Hey I'm back with a new chap!! Here is The voting so far:  
  
Heero/Serena : 2 (in the lead!!!) Trowa/ serena:1 (. at least he got a vote) Duo/serena:0 (oh come on he's funny!!) Wufei/Serena: 0(.he's has a tude prob) Quatre/serena:0(I guess nice guys do finish last)  
  
Kagona your crazy!  
  
Oh to the writer of spreading wings I did not take your idea and my story is different than yours. Its just the same setting at a boot camp I am not taking your story. Truth be told I don't think I have even read your story.  
  
Ok then on with the story!! ~last time on boot camp Barbie~~ She walked up to dorm 3 and went up the elevator and found room 214  
  
She opened the door and found herself looking down a gun barrel again  
  
" hey daija vu!" she said  
  
~~creepy roommate "hi Heero, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously  
  
"hnn" he said and went back to the couch which he had been sitting on earlier.  
  
" I guess you're my roomy then!, so which ones my room?" she said while pulling in a very big suit case and a little animal cage(a/n gee I wonder who's in there)  
  
" hnn" he pointed to the room on the left.  
  
"thank you" she said walking into the room huge suit case and all. 'well he talks a lot' she thought to her self then giggled  
  
she walked in to a white room with a small twin bed and a dresser with a big mirror on it and it lead to a small bathroom that lead into Heero's room. (a/n oh the possibilities!)  
  
"ok time to come out, Luna." As she opened the cage door, Luna walked out and said with a English voice. " you couldn't have left me at home with the other scouts could you?!" " nope I couldn't, if I did I'd be all alone." She said back while unpacking.  
  
She walked into the living room and said " heero, would you mind helping me unpack?" she said pleadingly "please?" she said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"hnn" getting up from the couch to follow Serena in to her room  
  
" thank you so much, you take that bag over there." She said turning to the bag she was working on.  
  
" umm where do I put umm these" he said holding up a pair of lacy pink underwear, his cheeks tinted with red  
  
"ahh!!!" she said grabbing the underwear hiding them. " uh um you go work on that bag the one I know is safe." She said nervously  
  
with a smirk he walked over to a pink bag unpacking various things like toothpaste, and floss and stuff like that.  
  
" so um, what all is there to do around here?" she asked curiously  
  
" well, there's shooting practice, martial arts, band, there's also a library." He said unemotionally  
  
" do you always have to talk so monotone?" she said back  
  
"yes" he said again with no emotion.  
  
" grr fine, well im finished is there anything to eat around here?" she asked stepping over Luna who was sleeping peacefully on the ground.  
  
" the cafeteria is down the hall." He said pointing in the direction of it.  
  
" thanks, do you want to come with me?, its almost dinner time." She said  
  
" hnn." Getting up again from the couch ( a/n he must really like that thing huh?) and followed her out.  
  
As they walked in to the caf They heard a loud screeching sound.  
  
"Hhhhheeeerrrrrrrrrooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" it said  
  
" umm heero I think some ones calling you." She said dumb founded  
  
~ well what do u think!? That's all for know! Please review!! Oh the polls will be open until the 4th chap. Then we'll decide k byez!! 


	3. fight in the caf

Hey im back ^^ and its my b-day!! I'm so happy!!! Ok on with the story. Thank you for all your great review's!!  
  
Herro 10 (go heero go heero) Duo 3 (finally a vote) Trowa 3 (2 more votes!!) Wufei 0 ( he's mean!!!) Quatre 0 (oh come on he's nice!!)  
  
~~last time ~~  
  
As they walked in to the caf They heard a loud screeching sound.  
  
"Hhhhheeeerrrrrrrrrooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" it said  
  
" umm heero I think some ones calling you." She said dumb founded  
  
~chap 3~  
  
" hi!! My heery-pooh!!" said Relena as she attached herself to his arm.  
  
" heery-pooh?" whispered Serena In his ear. " don't ask" he choked out from Relena hugging him.  
  
" umm, hey!!! excuse me I think your choking him." She said taping relena on the shoulder. She turned around fastly " I don't think it's any of your business what me and my herry-pooh do!" she spat at Serena finally letting go of Heero  
  
" one it is my business especially if he is my roomy, after all I don't want you killing him if you do I'll probably get accused for it." She said calmly, making the other girl red in the face.  
  
" grrr well your just a stupid air head blond!!!" she screamed.  
  
" one I don't think you've known me long enough, two I haven't said anything bad about you so you need to keep your mouth closed, and three who chose these outfits" she said looking at the uniforms on the other girls.  
  
"I'm the one who chose the outfits, they stand for peace." Smirking like she had won something.  
  
" ok this stand's for peace (holds a peace sign with a dove on it) that is just plain ugly!" she said walking away to get in the lunch line. (a/n hey when your hungry your hungry! ^^)  
  
" uh that that beyatch!!" making the other girls gasp  
  
heero walked quickly after Serena.  
  
When they came out Serena had a mountain of food on her plat. "umm Serena, are you going to be able to eat all that?" his eyes slightly widening of the amount of food.  
  
" hey, heero-buddy! Why you hidden this beautiful girl from use?" duo said running up from behind them to turn Serena around kiss her on her free hand making her blush.  
  
"braided - baka" wufei muttered under his breath " hnn" said heero going back to his room."  
  
" wufei, don't talk about duo like that." Quatre said defensively.  
  
" yeah, wu-man don't be mean to me!!" duo said while looking starry eyed at Serena's food.  
  
" Maxwell!!!" wufei roared while grabbing his kantana and chasing dup around the cafeteria.  
  
" awe theb aways axt wike thab?" Serena said with her mouth full.  
  
" um excuse me?" quatre said confused.  
  
" sorry, do they always act like that?" she said swallowing her food  
  
" yes they do no matter how much we are annoyed by it."  
  
(in the back ground) " Maxwell get back here!!!!!!!"  
  
" ahh" screamed duo running behind Serena.  
  
" move away from that weak onna!!" wufei screamed at him holding his sword out.  
  
" do I honestly look that stupid?! He yelled out from behind Serena.  
  
" and, im not weak!!" she yelled out at wufei  
  
"whatever" he said moving Serena out of the way. Then she stomped on his foot and kicked him in the . where the sun don't shine.  
  
"ouch wufei that had to hurt!!" said duo looking down at him, who was on the floor grabbing his ..(a/n well we all know where he got hit so .)  
  
" um maybe we should leave." Looking at the glare he was giving her, and took off running.  
  
When she stopped she was already at her room. When she walked in she found a laptop on the couch. She walked over to it and picked it up and started reading what was on it.  
  
Yuy-  
  
You have a mission go to the .  
  
Before she could read any more she felt the clod barrel of a gun against her head. And a emotionless voice say " omiokuroso"  
  
~end of chap~  
  
heh I am evil!! What a cliffy! Ok polls are open tell next chap k? byez!! 


	4. looking at a comp screen isnt illegal!

Hey im back!!!! With a new chap!! Sorry I have haven't written in a while I wanted u to give u time to vote!  
  
Well here is the happy the happy couple!! Envelope please. ( appears out of nowhere)  
  
and the couple for boot camp Barbie is ....Heero and Serena!!!!!!  
  
By the way im thinking of turning Luna into a human! Who do you think she should get with? ^^ Ok on with the story!!! ~~last time on boot camp Barbie~~ When she stopped she was already at her room. When she walked in she found a laptop on the couch. She walked over to it and picked it up and started reading what was on it.  
  
Yuy-  
  
You have a mission go to the .  
  
Before she could read any more she felt the clod barrel of a gun against her head. And a emotionless voice say " omiokuroso"  
  
~~chap4~~  
  
" I didn't mean to take those red panties when I was 14 I swear!!!!" she screamed holding up her arms.  
  
"What were you doing looking at my laptop" he asked her in monotone, still holding the gun right between her eyes.  
  
" oh, that I -I was wondering what you where looking at." she said nervously. Staring at the gun barrel. ' im to rich, young, and beautiful to die!!' she said thinking. But before any harm was done a loud bang! And the door was open with the other pilots coming in.  
  
" heero hey how hav- what the hell!!" duo said as he saw the gun to Serena's head. " heero put that down!!" he said fearing for his lunch partner.  
  
" heero put that gun away!" said Quatre looking consernd for serena.  
  
".."  
  
" shoot her yuy! Shoot her!!!" wufei yelled from the doorway.  
  
" hnn" came from the perfect solider, and he put his gun away. ( a/n um not to be rude but where the hell did he put it?!)  
  
" thank god!" serena said looking up. ' Somebody like's me up there!!' then she scooted away from heero just in case he pulled out the gun again.  
  
" Heero why did you hold her at gun point?" Quatre said curiously " she was looking at my laptop." He stated bluntly  
  
" like I said I wanted to know what you where looking at!" she said defensively, glaring at him " all I saw was a letter and it said Yuy you have a mission, which I figured was a joke from Duo!" she stated truthfully.  
  
" a joke..." duo trailed of  
  
" hnn" Heero said and grabbed his laptop and walked to his room.  
  
" well isn't he mister sunshine" serena said sarcastically once the door was closed.  
  
" girl you must have been touched by an angel!" yelled duo  
  
" yes duo is right if it was anyone else he would have shot them." Quatre stated. Serena just stared at them in shock from the near death experience  
  
" baka onna" wufei said from the doorway " I wouldn't say that wu-man remember what happened last time you said that?" duo said grinning.  
  
" braided baka" he muttered under his breath.  
  
~inside Heero's room~  
  
after taking his laptop and setting it on the bed he read the letter  
  
Yuy-  
  
You have a mission go to the ware house in the Tokyo territory and destroy it.  
  
Ps. This must be done over night.  
  
After reading the letter he stocked up on various weapons. ( a/n where he put them no one knows 0o)  
  
He walked out passed the arguing group and walked out the door.  
  
"Well I guess he had somewhere to go." She said trying to looking over the other pilots.  
  
" well I guess that's our cue to leave!" duo said walking towards the door. " bye sere!"  
  
"goodbye miss. Tsukino." Quatre said while walking out the door unlike trowa who said nothing and walked calmly out the door.  
  
~30 min later~  
  
knock knock came from the door. Serena got up from the comfortable couch and walked to the door. When she opened the door she saw the glaring eyes of Relena peacecraft.  
  
" where's my heery-pooh! She yelled shoving past serena who stood there glaring at relena.  
  
" he's not here" she said through gritted teeth  
  
" I know he's here! now where is he!!!" she screeched. " look all you want but he's not here" she said going back to the couch.  
  
" well fine Ill just go look for him" she said sticking her nose up in the air walking out the door.  
  
' can we say snotty!' she thought  
  
~ midnight~  
  
serena was peacefully sleeping in her bed when a loud bang woke. Little did she know that the noise was a very wounded heero.  
  
She opened the door cautiously and gasped at the sit of heero.  
  
" heero!" she screamed and ran over to him " are you ok?!" then she ran to get a very large first aid kit. ( a/n she used to be a scout and we all know how painful that can be!)  
  
she did her best bandage his wounds until he past out from blood lose "come on we have to get you to a hospital!"  
  
~~~end of chap 4~~~  
  
man im evil!!! Ok let me know what you think!! 


	5. amnesia?

Hey I am so sorry I haven't written in a while! You see I just started 9th grade and was having trouble in my classes and I am also on the swim team so I had like no time write! Anyway I'm totally sorry!!  
  
Oh ive decided to make Luna human some time soon! Now all she needs is a bf ;) so let the voting begin! She can be with any male characters in the show except heero.  
  
~~ last time~  
  
She opened the door cautiously and gasped at the sit of heero.  
  
" heero!" she screamed and ran over to him " are you ok?!" then she ran to get a very large first aid kit. ( a/n she used to be a scout and we all know how painful that can be!)  
  
she did her best bandage his wounds until he past out from blood lose "come on we have to get you to a hospital!" ~~ in the dorm room~~  
  
" are you sure this is what happened" a police officer asked  
  
" yes im positive , sir" a shaky Serena said  
  
" ok well that will be all mam, we can give you a lift to the hospital if you would like, since the ambulance has already left" the young officered offered  
  
" yes I would like that" she said worriedly  
  
" ok come on"  
  
~ in the car~  
  
" so is he like your boyfriend?" the officer asked  
  
" no! of coarse not I just met him yesterday!" she stated blushing  
  
" sorry, I was just wondering." HE SAID  
  
as they sat in silence Serena began thinking ' me and heero dating? I mean he does have nice eyes and a lovely to look at a-  
  
" were here!" the officer said  
  
" thank you for the ride sir!" as she ran toward the main building.  
  
She ran to a large oval desk with a really large old woman there " umm miss?"  
  
" what?! Im trying to watch jeopardy! Confounded TV!" she said  
  
" um miss do you know where a Heero yuy might be located" ' what a grumpy old bi***  
  
" (sigh) fine let me check"  
  
" thank you" as the nurse started to look through files  
  
" ahha here he is! he was just moved out of critical condition in to wing 4 , he's a fighter that one"  
  
" ok thank you so much!!" she said walking toward a hallway that stated 'wing 4'  
  
" umm miss where on earth do you think your going" the grumpy old lady said.  
  
" umm to see heero" she said confused  
  
" no you are not only family and faculty are allowed in that wing" she said smugly  
  
" but i.. um.. im his.."  
  
" sister? I doubt it you 2 look nothing alike" she said peerin out her little glasses.  
  
" im.. his. fiancé!" she said quickly changing one of her rings on her right hand to her ring finger of her left hand. " see?"  
  
the lady glared at her " fine but get him worked up he's still in recovering"  
  
" yes mam" she said while walking away. ' ok so im his fiance now? How do I get my self into these situations? Oh well I just wont mention it to him or any one else! Yeah that's it!'  
  
She walked down a long hall way and found his room number And politlty knocked on the door  
  
" come in" said a doctor  
  
" umm hi im Serena" "welcome serena heero here has had some minor enjorys but will be ok. But he's having a slight problem." He said trailing off"  
  
" what would that be?" she asked really worried looking at heero who was just staring at her.  
  
" he has a slight case of amnesia. He cant remember anything except his name and age. Oh may I ask how your are related him?"  
  
then all of the suddin she felt a presence behind her. It was the old lady " serena here his fiancé!" she said while walking by  
  
" erm well yeah"  
  
" really now? Well congradulations! Ill leave you 2 alone now!" he said while walking out  
  
" great now I have a fiancé!" she said turning towards heero who was still staring at her  
  
" umm hi heero" she said moving closer to him  
  
" s.. serena?" he said not remembering her name  
  
"yes?" she said happy that he knew her name  
  
" come closer" he said wanting to get a better look at her.  
  
"umm ok" she leaned really close to him  
  
as soon as she got close enough he took his damaged hand to her face nd smashed his lips againt hers.  
  
~~~till next time!~~  
  
man im evil!! Hehe what willl happen next? Lol please review and be nice! 


	6. be sure to knock

Omg I am so sorry I haven't written in a while ive been so busy wit other stuff and very stressed out!!! If u want u can yell at me! I don't blame u if u do! But id rather u didn't ^^!  
  
~Last time~ "s.. Serena?" he said not remembering her name  
  
"yes?" she said happy that he knew her name  
  
"come closer" he said wanting to get a better look at her.  
  
"umm ok" she leaned really close to him  
  
as soon as she got close enough he took his damaged hand to her face and smashed his lips against hers. ~on with the story~  
  
Serena was shocked. I mean all the sudden this strange ,but very handsome, man was kissing her! The worst thing was that she didn't mind it!  
  
"a hum!" all the sudden the big old nurse was in Heero's room. "well I see you two are busy, but try to keep your lips to each other!" turning around to check on other patients. When she left Serena turned around to yell at a certain some one.  
  
"what was that?!!?!" she basically screamed in his ear. He got out of the bed and walked over to the door. "good she's gone" he said walking over to a bag that he had next to his bed. "excuse me? What are you talking about?!?"  
  
"quick we need to get out of here." He said grabbing her hand running out of the room.  
  
"where are we going?!" but she ran faithfully by his side. Once they got out of the hospital she saw a red 1980 trans am waiting with non-other than duo and wufei! 'ok am I missing something?' she thought as they ran out to the car. "hey yuy did u get the disk?" Wufei asked driving out of the parking lot. "yes but there was a nurse in the way, I had to go at night and it wasn't easy." He said bluntly. "umm excuse me but.....what the hell is going on!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud she made wufei swerve in the road. "Baka onna" he muttered under his breath. "doll, calm down." Duo said winking at Serena making her blush. "I just wanted know why heero kissed me"  
  
SSSCCRREEEEEEEECCCCHHH!!!!!! The car stopped in the middle of the road both Duo and Wufei in stupor."he did what?" they said in unison. "he kissed me" she repeated. "yeah that's what I thought you said..." Wufei said while starting the car up again.  
  
"heero would you like to explain yourself?" duo said raising his eyebrows.  
  
He sighed "what happened was the only way to get in the Oz hospital was to fake an injury, usually I would have fixed myself, but we needed to get the disc. So after the doctors and nurses left I sneaked into the main system. But when you arrived with the nurse saying that I was your fiancé, I had to fake amnesia and I kissed you because the nurse was right outside the room spying on us so I had to make It realistic.  
  
"oh.." she said looking at her lap. "wait she said that she was your fiancé?" Wufei said rubbing his head from the on coming headache.  
  
"she wouldn't let me in unless I was related!" Serena said in her own defense.  
  
"sssuuuurrreee" duo said slyly. When Serena and Heero got to the School they walked back to there room both tuckered out from the stressful day.  
  
"....." serena was actually quite ' is it weird that I kinda enjoyed that kiss?' she thought.  
  
"what is it?" heero said not looking away from the TV. "nothing" she said blushing. ' well that was embarrassing I hope he doesn't notice that im looking at him' she thought while staring at heero.  
  
"stop staring at me" he said in his usual monotone voice, still just staring at the TV.  
  
"well I guess im going to um sleep" she walked to her bedroom to find Luna sitting on the bed.  
  
"well" came her English accented feline friend. "Luna today was um some what out of the normal." She went over to her closet and picked out pink fairy pajama bottoms and a matching top.  
  
"ok first ......" she went through the days activities including the cranky nurse and the kiss. Luna listened interested only when the kiss came up. " he kissed you? That's interesting. But you need to get some sleep your training starts tomorrow." She said sounding like a mother  
  
"gee that's sounds fun" she said sarcastically while climbing into bed. " g'night Luna" she said closing her eyelids. "good night princess" said the feline curling up at her friends feet.  
  
:beep: :beep:  
  
"grr stupid alarm clock" she rolled over to turn off the alarm clock. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pink camouflage suit and a matching hat. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She turned the door knob and opened the door only to see a naked heero standing in front of her getting out of the shower, his muscles glistening with water and steam coming off his body. (a/n mm sounds yummy ^^ lol)  
  
"Jesus!!!" screamed Serena quickly slamming the door leaving heero to quickly curse and go to his room.  
  
"did that just happen Luna? And is it me or does heero have a really nice..." "Serena!!" her friend screamed. "what I was just going to say he had a nice ass." She quickly peeked into the bathroom to make sure he wasn't in there and jumped into the shower and took a quick shower.  
  
She got out of the shower and put on here clothes. She walked into the kitchen where heero was making breakfast. "um hey heero, sorry bout earlier." She said blushing looking at her shoes.  
  
"you should have knocked" he said concentrating on the cooking the food.  
  
"well excuse me if im not used to sharing a bathroom." She said taking some of the food and putting and taking it to the little table. They ate in silence each to embarrassed to say anything. "ok well im going to um class" she grabbed her Louie vaton hand bag and walked out the door. She walked down a the long hall way of dormitories. she walked out to the grassy field where her first class was.  
  
She saw a medium height girl with brown hair. She walked over to her. Hi im Serena! Is this sergeant masters class?" she said. the girl looked up at her with her big greenish/brownish eyes. "hi im Kagona, yeah this is his class."  
  
"Hey serena!!" yelled a familiar voice "hey duo" she say the others but blushed when she made eye contact with heero. The boys went over to talk to other boys.  
  
She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and saw kagona. "you know them?!" she practically yelling. "well yeah heeros my roommate."  
  
"and duo" she said curiously. "well he's heero's friend...wait do you like duo?" she asked excitedly "well um kinda yeah.." she said blushing.  
  
Then all the sudden they heard "all right you maggots!!! Get in line and shut up!" yelled a large man with veins bulging out of his neck. "today your going to run an obstacle course then swim 2 miles and then ride a bicycle!! And you start now!!!  
  
~~end of chap 6~~  
  
hey sorry havnt written in a while hope this is kinda long enough! Ok well that's all for now! ^^ write more later! 


	7. canteen rryyyttt

HEY Guys im back with a new chapter ;; yeah I know its been forever but I just didn't have any inspiration to write. I finally got some when I was on a road trip in San Francisco listening to Sarah Evans (country singer) weird huh? Ok on with the story!! Lol  
  
Last time on bcb!   
  
Then all the sudden they heard "all right you maggots!!! Get in line and shut up!" yelled a large man with veins bulging out of his neck.  
  
"Today your going to run an obstacle course then swim 2 miles and then ride a bicycle!! And you start now!!!  
  
On with the story!!   
  
He walked back and forth staring at all the privates and judging them right then and there. "If you get left behind you better just walk your butt back home because I don't want to see your pathetic face round these parts again!!!" he practically screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
' Great I get a bellowing wind bag for an instructor' Serena thought while just staring and the commander. He walked right over to Serena and handed her a canteen she would use.  
  
"Maggot go get water. There is a creek right over there through those trees. And don't taking all day!!" he said to her shoving her in the direction of the spring.  
  
' Asshole' she thought and took her canteen to the spring. She walked through a muddy path  
  
"Great now my boots are dirty. This is starting of an oh so great day." she said sarcastically. She looked back to where the others should have been but they were gone. 'Great they left me behind!'  
  
She quickened her pass and she could finally hear the sounds of water. She pushed through two small shrubs and she found a beautiful little waterfall. It was filled with crystal clear water and sparkled when the sun came through the trees.  
  
She leaned down to get water then she heard a splash. She jumped back a little and then moved a little closer to see what was in the water. She couldn't believe what she saw!  
  
Heero! He had taken off his shirt (a/n yummy mm) and was relaxing in the spring after his run was done.  
  
' Wow he looks hot!! Serena stop that!' she mentally slapped her self. ' He's hero!! You know Mr. Grumpy pants! Mr. stuck something up his ass and left it there!' she giggled at all the nicknames she's made for him.  
  
"Whose there?" hero heard her giggle and now he knows some ones there. He stood up.  
  
' Wow look at those muscles and abs.' Memories of this mornings. Incidents reoccurred in her head. She blushed and moved closer to get a better look. 'This is wrong I shouldn't be doing this!' but she moved closer all the same.  
  
' This is defiantly wron.... I wonder what that crawly feeling on my hand is.' She looked down and saw a huge spider crawling on her hand.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" she screamed while waving her hand and slipped off the ledge she was on and fell in the water.  
  
"Ouch" she said sitting in the water and rubbing her head. She looked up and saw the barrel of heero's gun.... Again.  
  
"Do you always have to wave that around in peoples faces?" She said looking at him  
  
He looked down at her and took the safety off the gun. "Why are you spying on me again?" he said glaring at her, shirt still off.  
  
"I wasn't staring I was getting water and you happened to come her with no shirt ... and a spider crawled on my and I freaked and fell in the water." She said glaring at him.  
  
He pulled the gun back and put it back in its holster. (A/n wherever that might be....)  
  
"Get up." He said or commanded. "Why did you stay so long then if you knew I was here?" he asked behind his back when he went to the waterfall to rinses his head.  
  
"I um well ... umm that's none of your business!" she said flustered blushing because she had been caught.  
  
He smirked at her awareness that he knew of the reason why she had stayed so long. "Sure" he said  
  
"Really!! I um had to get extra water and wasn't going to let your man bobbies stop me from getting it!" she said even though it was known to her and every one in the camp that hero had one of the best bodies in the camp.  
  
"Man boobies?" he said raising his eyebrow and looking down at his so- called man boobies, which were infact hard as rock pecs.  
  
"Yes man bobbies I mean look at that there all jiggley and stuff!" she went over to him and poked him. They were hard as rock. "You see that! They're all giggly and you can move them!"  
  
"That would be skin. You kind of need that," he said while swatting away her hand. "And don't even get me started on your butt." He said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?! What about my butt?" she said blushing, hands moving to cover her butt.  
  
"its like you say its all jiggley and im sure its squishy." He said smirking at her bewilderment  
  
"what drug are you on?!" she said "I don't have a squishy butt! Its soft and comfortable but not squishy and jiggley!" she said embarresed  
  
"what are you doing looking at my butt anyways?" she said with an evil smile on her face  
  
"... hn" he said and turned away from her Back to the water.  
  
"aha! Maybe Mr. Grumpy pants likes my squishy butt!" she said now pointing a finger in his face.  
  
"... hn" he said avoiding her figer pointing.  
  
"oh come on hero I thought you liked my butt!" she said teasingly she boody bumped him  
  
then out of nowhere they heard. "wwooo!! Go heero!!" they looked up and saw dup and the other four pilots standing there watching there antics.  
  
ok that's all for now my hand has a serious cramp in it lol please review!!hope u like it 


End file.
